The Audition
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Kagome is offered the chance of a lifetime to star in an upcoming film. Will she get the part or is it too good to be true? Click and find out. Pairing: Sess/Kag. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Sess/Kag fans! Here's another story from me. It's a little angsty and might get violent/graphic in the later chapters. Hope y'all enjoy and remember: Constructive Criticism is good, flames are not!

NOTE: This story will be at least 2 chapters long or maybe 3 if I get any inspiration my way.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or its' characters. If I did, Kagome would be with Sesshomaru instead of dog boy over there. That is all.

* * *

><p><em>There was no way out. The walls of the room were built from thick marble blocks. The vast gate that separated her from the outside world was made of the strongest steel. The floor and ceiling of the room were made out of the similar marble that formed the walls; and there were no windows. The only source of light was from a light bulb that's concealed within a glass rose which covered the light bulb as if it were a precious seed of light that's not meant to be released until the time is right. There was no way out, or so it seemed to her…<em>

*ping*

"Oh, just when I was starting to get to the good part." Kagome whined as she clicked on the notification icon on her Facebook profile. It was a comment on one of her photos that she had posted a few days ago of her channeling her inner vixen. It wasn't too provocative to the point where she would be labelled as a whore but it still leaves quite a bit to the imagination.

The raven-haired girl then clicked on the notification and her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as she read and re-read the comment over and over to make sure that it's real and not some joke that someone had decided to play on her. A representative from a well-known film studio saw her photo and said that she would be perfect for the leading role in an upcoming production. Kagome wanted to jump for joy and scream out her happiness to the entire world but she held back as she did not wish to disturb her neighbours. She then replied to the comment by thanking the representative for liking her photo and for considering her as a possible candidate to star in the upcoming film production. Little did she know that not everything is what it seems.

A few days followed after the representative from the film studio has left the comment on her photo and Kagome wondered if she should follow-up with the representative about starring in the upcoming movie when suddenly, she received a private message from the same representative who had commented on her photo. The message said that the producer of the film wished to meet with Kagome in the studio to discuss her role in the film. To say that Kagome was beyond happy was an understatement as she ran around her apartment like a kid at Christmas. The young woman then slowly calmed herself down, re-read the message and wrote down the studio's address. She then grabbed her purse, keys and her phone and headed out the door.

Kagome boarded the bus that would take her to the studio. She went toward the back of the bus and found herself a seat. Butterflies started to form in her stomach as she thought about the role that would change her life forever. She will give them her best Oscar-winning performance and she will go on to get more roles and earn more money to pay off her student loans as well as daily expenses like rent. When the bus pulled up to the studio, Kagome thanked the bus driver before de-boarding and stared in at the studio. It was an old office building that has worn out over the years and the place looked like an outdated joke; but it's still a studio nonetheless. Kagome pushed through the glass doors of the building and into a tiny lobby. On the little wall directory there was a list with twenty names. She found "Amethyst Rose Productions" under the seventh floor plaque; she then pressed the button to summon the elevator and rode upstairs.

*12 hours later*

There was no way out. The walls of the room were built from thick marble blocks. The vast gate that separates her from the outside world was made of the strongest steel. The floor and ceiling of the room were made out of the similar marble that formed the walls; and there were no windows. The only source of light was from a light bulb that's concealed within a glass rose which covered the light bulb as if it were a precious seed of light that's not meant to be released until the time is right. She was trapped with no way of escaping. Everything had been a lie and she did not realize it till it was too late. Her dreams of becoming a famous actress crushed beyond repair. Kagome silently berated herself for posting the photo that got her into this mess; but there's no use crying over spilt milk. All she can do now is hope with all of her soul that someone would come and save her from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 will be uploaded as soon as I get around to writing it. Thanks for your patience! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hello! Apologies for this belated update! It seems that the Plot Bunny did not find me soon enough. Nevertheless, I have managed to write the second chapter to this story in honour of Valentine's Day. The day of Love and Romance. Hope y'all enjoy and remember, while constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not! For they will be deleted if detected! That is all and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! =D

Note: Lord Fluffy is going to live up to his nickname in this chapter.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

Sesshomaru Taisho sat at his desk in his spacious office at his father's company, sparing a glance at a framed photo every 5 seconds. It was a picture of him and Kagome standing in front of the Eiffel Tower on their trip to Paris for Valentine's Day. His arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace as Kagome smiled widely for the camera. The romantic memory brought a small smile across his handsome features. The silver-haired man had never been in love before. It was usually a semi-memorable drunken night with a nameless woman until he met _her_. Kagome Higurashi changed the way that the taiyoukai looked at the world. He used to despise humans to the point where he wanted to kill every single one of them just to avoid being in their presence with the exception of Rin. Kagome had melted the remaining ice that surrounded his heart and opened his eyes about humans. Ever since that day, the taiyoukai started to have strong feelings for the miko and after secretly sending her flowers, heart-felt poetry and small trinkets, the silver-haired man finally worked up the courage to ask the miko out on a date and it turned out to be the best decision he ever made.

He had just got off from his Chemistry class and was about to leave in search for Kagome. He walked along the narrow halls of the university, searching for the raven-haired miko. He finally spotted her standing near the trees, chatting away happily with her friends. Sesshomaru stared at the miko as she immersed herself in conversation. Her long, raven locks shined in the afternoon sun and her cherry lips look delicious enough to kiss. The taiyoukai wondered what it would feel like to taste those lips as he holds her against his muscled physique. Sesshomaru snapped out of his short daydream and walked as casual as he could toward the miko and her friends.

"Hi, Kagome. Sorry to intrude on your conversation but I was wondering if I can speak to you in private?" Sesshomaru asked politely. Kagome, shell-shocked that Sesshomaru Taisho, the most popular guy on campus wants to talk to her in private, could only nod as her voice was nowhere to be found. The two then left, leaving Kagome's friends behind, curious as to what will happen between the miko and the handsome taiyoukai. Sesshomaru led Kagome toward a more private area within the university and turned to face the miko. "Kagome, there's something that I have to tell you and I'd ask that you not respond until I am finished." Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshomaru, silently telling him to continue.

"I...I really like you, Kagome and I was wondering if...if you would like to go out on a date with me." The taiyoukai said as he looked into Kagomes' eyes as he patiently, and nervously, waited for her answer, hoping that the miko would agree to go out with him. Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute as she replayed what Sesshomaru had said over and over in her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that someone as handsome as Sesshomaru would want to go out on a date with someone as ordinary as her.

After what seemed like time stood still, Kagome opened her mouth and with a wide smile on her face, she said the most wonderful 10 words that Sesshomaru had ever heard: "Yes, Sesshomaru, I would be honoured to go out on a date with you." To say that the taiyoukai was ecstatic beyond words was an understatement as he picked Kagome up and spun her around before setting her back down on the ground. "So, Sesshy-Chan, was it you that sent me all those beautiful flowers and cute trinkets?" Kagome asked quietly. "Yes, it was me." Sesshomaru admitted just as quiet. "I'm glad." Kagome said as she stood on her tippy toes and locked lips with the golden-eyed god.

Sesshomaru was brought back to the real world as he heard a loud knock coming from outside, announcing the presence of Kagura Lee, his personal secretary. Kagura was a tall, beautiful woman with striking ruby red eyes. Her hair was done up in the traditional bun and she wore a light lavender pencil skirt compete with a white dress shirt and a pair of black pumps. Her make-up made her look more like someone who worked in a nightclub rather than a personal secretary in a business establishment but that was the way she presented herself. "Come in" Sesshomaru said in a soft but commanding tone.

Kagura then slowly let herself in and walked towards her boss' desk with a folder in her hand. The brunette then handed Sesshomaru the folder, her hand lightly brushed against his, causing the woman to blush as red as her eyes. Kagura has harboured a huge crush on Sesshomaru ever since she was hired to work at Taisho Corporations as Sesshomaru's personal secretary. He's handsome, rich and his social status is very well-known throughout Japan. If Kagura can win Sesshomaru's heart, then she will be able to attend the fanciest parties and meet the most famous people to ever walk the earth. Kagura was so immersed in her daydream that she did not hear Sesshomaru dismiss her from his office.

It wasn't until the taiyoukai cleared his throat that caused Kagura to fall from Cloud 9. She quickly apologized for staring into space and left the office, closing the door behind her. Kagura leaned against the door, mentally chastising herself for letting her daydream get out of hand. The brunette then walked back toward her desk, hoping that the work day would end soon so she can go home and forget all about what had happened.

Sesshomaru looked through the files, his thoughts drifted back to Kagome once more. He thought that he should swing by her apartment and surprise her with flowers and a nice night out on the town. The taiyoukai then picked up the phone and made dinner reservations at the most popular and expensive restaurant in town. He then put the file in his briefcase, figuring that he'll get to it when he gets to it, grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and headed out of the office, and towards the company's parking lot. He then got into his silver Audi sports car and drove out of the parking lot, stopping at the flower shop along the way to buy a bouquet of dark pink roses before continuing on towards his Kagome's apartment complex.

* * *

><p>Aww...Sesshy is going to surprise Kagome with a date! But wait! Kagome has been kidnapped! How is Lord Fluffy going to react when he arrives at Kagome's apartment? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Audition"!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! Sorry for not diligently updating this story for quite some time. I will try to update as fast as I can in the future. I know that it's kind of odd to have Miroku as a police officer, but it's what I'm going to go with. Enjoy this third chapter and remember, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes as she began to regain consciousness. She blacked out from not having any food or drink and she was on the verge of starvation until she saw someone, through her blurred vision, place a tray filled with food and a glass of water in front of her. She pulled the tray closer to her and grabbed the roll from the plate and started to wolf it down hungrily, drinking a bit of water to wash everything down. After finishing her meal, she pushed the empty tray away from her and pulled her legs to herself and rested her chin on her knees, a lone tear making its' way down her marred, dirty features. She hadn't bathed in 3 days and she was beginning to think that she's never going to escape from this place. "<em>Sesshoumaru, save me, please<em>." Kagome pleaded sadly, hoping that her Sesshoumaru would hear her and come rescue her from this hellish place.

Meanwhile, at Hirako Police Station, Detective Miroku Kamura sat at his desk in his somewhat spacious office at the local police department, though the space was kind of an upgrade from his old office which was no bigger than a broom closet. The day was going glacially slow much to his dismay. All the most interesting cases were taken by the more experienced officers while he was stuck doing IP traces with the department's resident computer geek Kohaku to see if there's any suspicious activity going on in the world of Cyberspace. So far, the only "suspicious activity" that they're able to find are a few trolling comments and posts on Facebook and a couple of harmless, albeit heated, banters between a couple of fans of a pro basketball team's Facebook page like most Facebook users tend to do (though mostly male fans comment on these kinds of post rather than female fans; but there's no way to say for certain if this is the norm among male and female fans). Then, the starting-to-get-bored-out-of-his-skull officer noticed something unusual was happening at a local IP belonging to a Kagome Higurashi.

It was an online interaction between her and someone claiming to be from a film studio called "Amethyst Rose Productions". The detective became intrigued at the name of the studio as he vaguely remembered an old case that mentions this particular name and decided to do some digging. After what seemed like hours of typing and clicking mouse buttons, Miroku found something that triggered his memory. It turns out that the Amethyst Rose Productions film studio is not a film studio, but a brothel in disguise. They lure young women via social media networks such as Facebook by posing as different companies who are looking for these women to fill their various "positions". They will like and comment on the girls' posts, saying that they would be perfect for a position or role with the company or studio. Almost 90% of young women in the downtown Tokyo area fell into their trap, thinking that they have landed their Dream Jobs; but are then sucked into this dark, cruel world with no means of escape; and if the girls DO try to run or escape, then they would be met with an "unfortunate accident" and their bodies would never be found.

Miroku then remembered that they didn't solve the Kana Case where a young girl named Kanna Natsumara posted a video link of herself auditioning for "Japanese Idol" and someone claiming to be associated with the show commented on her video on Facebook and shared it on its' Facebook Page which resulted in a social media frenzy with comments and likes from people from around the globe complimenting her on her song choice and that her voice is really good, but she needs to face the camera more so that her entire face can be seen on the screen instead of just the upper half. The video was trending on Facebook for quite a while because having the chance to become the next "Japanese Idol" is a huge honour and it would really kickstart an aspiring artist's career.

Kanna did not get the chance to make her dreams come true however, because as soon as she found out that the whole thing was a scam and that the people who claimed to be representatives from the TV network that produces "Japanese Idol" was running a brothel, she tried to run away as fast as her legs could carry her; but she never made it to the outside the door as a loud gun shot was heard and Kanna's lifeless body fell to the cold hard floor below. Her body was never found even to this day. Miroku bowed his head low as he recalled that dreadful day when he had to go inform Kanna's parents that their daughter is gone forever. Mr. and Mrs. Natsumara were heartbroken and Mrs. Natsumara cried uncontrollably on her husband's shoulder as she wept for the loss of her precious little girl. Miroku then made a promise to never let this happen to anyone ever again and he would find Kagome Higurashi alive even if it kills him. Miroku then instructed Kohaku to get him all the information that he can find on Kagome and have it on his desk as soon as he's done. The nerd nodded and Miroku went back to his own office.

* * *

><p>Can Kagome be found in time? Will Sesshomaru aid in the search for his beloved? Stay tuned!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, fellow Sess/Kag fans! Sorry for this extremely belated update to this story. I have been busy with various other writing projects. The later chapters will be posted shortly for your reading entertainment. Stay tuned!

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome's apartment complex and parked in the visitor's parking lot. He grabbed the bouquet of roses from the passenger seat, got out of his car and walked toward the apartment building lobby. The taiyoukai summoned the elevator and pressed the 47th floor button. As he rode up towards Kagome's apartment, Sesshomaru daydreamed about what would happen when he showed up at his Kagome's doorstep. He would be met with a sparkling, loving gaze from his beloved as he hands her the rose bouquet and then she would throw herself into his waiting arms and kiss him with all the love that she has for him.<p>

A small ding brought the taiyoukai out from his happy thoughts as he stepped out of the elevator and onto the 47th floor. He quickly found Kagome's apartment and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting, the door remained closed. Sesshomaru, growing concerned, used his sensing powers to see if Kagome is inside. His golden eyes went wide with shock that he was unable to sense his beloved's presence. The taiyoukai dropped the bouquet of roses and ran at top speed down the stairs toward his car.

Sesshomaru sped through the streets of Japan, running through red light after red light. The taiyoukai didn't care about the traffic violations that would later come back to bite him. All he cared about was rescuing his Kagome from whoever it was that took her. "Where are you, Kagome? Please help me find you!" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, hoping that Kagome would be able to hear him. After a while of searching, Sesshoumaru was not able to locate Kagome. He parked his car by the side of the road and put his face in his hands, his shoulders shook as he cried for the first time in his long life.

When his tears had subsided, Sesshoumaru decided to go to the police for help in his search for Kagome. The taiyoukai started his car and drove off in the direction to the closest precinct. Sesshoumaru stopped his car in front of the precinct, went up the stairs and informed the desk sergeant that he would like to file a missing persons report. Kohaku walked by and asked Sesshoumaru who it was that he wanted to report missing. As soon as Kagome's name was mentioned, the nerd told Sesshoumaru to come with him to see Officer Miroku. The taiyoukai followed, hoping that the officer can help shed some light on Kagome's disappearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy and remember: reviews good, flames bad!

* * *

><p>Moments later, a loud knock was heard and Miroku looked up from the files that he was reading and saw Kohaku standing in the doorway with a tall silver-haired man. The young officer granted permission for the two to enter and Kohaku told Miroku that Sesshoumaru is looking for Kagome. The nerd then handed the officer a USB drive, saying that it contains all the information on Kagome Higurashi.<p>

Miroku thanked the nerd for his help and plugged the USB into his computer. "What is on the USB Officer? Would it help me find Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked anxiously. "Perhaps. Just give me a moment" The officer said as everything there is to know about Kagome Higurashi appeared on the computer screen. There were Facebook posts of all kinds (mostly things that relate to writing and the Arts); and also comments on photos from people that she knew and doesn't know as well as links to YouTube videos that she had made either as a weekend project or for a school assignment.

Miroku went through everything with a fine-tooth comb and he came across the conversation log between Kagome and the film representative scheduling a meet at an office building along Sakari Boulevard. "I know where Kagome is!" The officer exclaimed. "Then I'm coming with you to find her and make whoever took her pay with their life!" Sesshoumaru said with determination. Miroku made a mental note to not let things get out of hand with the taiyoukai as he wrote down the address of the building down in his notepad, got up from his chair, out of his office and just as he was about to leave the precinct and toward his patrol car with Sesshoumaru, he was stopped by Sergeant Naraku as he asked where he's headed in such a hurry. Miroku explained that he has found some suspicious activity while monitoring IP addresses and was going to check it out. The Sergeant nodded in assent and the young officer then quickly went on his way with Sesshoumaru in tow.

The officer drove along Sakari Boulevard with the sirens turned off so that the perps wouldn't know that a cop was coming. He stopped in front of the building that matched the address that he had written down and both men slowly got out of the patrol car. Miroku pulled out his standard issue .45 and moved as quietly as he could inside the building with Sesshoumaru close behind him.

He found the name of the fake studio on the nearby wall directory and motioned to Sesshoumaru that they're taking the stairs instead of the elevator because there was a security camera near the elevators and he didn't want to risk being seen which could blow their cover and things could end badly for him and the taiyoukai. "Should've called for some back-up" Miroku thought to himself as he and Sesshoumaru went up the stairs two at a time as they made their way up to the seventh floor of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>The door to the stairs on the seventh floor opened with a loud creak as Officer Miroku appeared in the doorway. The young officer then closed the door as quietly as he could after Sesshoumaru had passed through and both men moved stealthily toward room 315 where the fake studio is located. Miroku silently cursed himself for not changing into civilian clothing before he decided to play Hero and rescue the Damsel in Distress but beggars can't be choosers. He then banged on the door loudly and announced himself to the occupants in the room as LAPD. No response came from within the room so Miroku knocked again and announced himself; but was met with silence once again. The young officer then tried jiggling the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked.<p>

Miroku then turned to Sesshoumaru and said in a stage whisper, "I'm going to go in and clear the room. You stay here and don't do anything stupid." Sesshoumaru humphed as he reluctantly agreed to stay behind. He wanted to be the one going in to save Kagome, if she's even inside, but the taiyoukai was powerless to do anything since he left his swords at home and there's no way that he is going to risk using his poison whip in front of a human. Times may have changed since the Feudal Era, but there are still people out there who dislike demons with a passion.

Miroku opened the studio door slowly and peered into the darkened space before him. The place looked like an actual film studio with lighting equipment and cameras as well as a few director chairs. Miroku searched all the entire studio for any clues and he suddenly heard a faint noise coming from his left. He followed the sound toward its' source and soon came face to face with a large metal gate. "_This must be where they keep their captives._" Miroku thought as he tried to open the gate but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard the officer pushed on it.

"_There must be something that I can use to bust open the gate with._" Miroku thought as he searched around the studio for something that's durable enough to break down a metal gate with. He then found a large crowbar leaning against a nearby wall, the officer picked up the crowbar and proceeded to pry open the large metal gate. He finally managed to pry the gate open and he saw a young woman lying unconscious on the floor. "_This must be Kagome Higurashi_." Miroku thought as he rushed over to the girls' side and checked for a pulse to see if she's still alive. As soon as he found one, though it was very weak, the young officer gently shook the young woman by the shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! The ending will be posted shortly. Enjoy and reviews are welcome, flames can stay away!

* * *

><p>Kagome tried to open her eyes as she felt someone shaking her but her eyelids wouldn't obey her as she was too weak to move. Her captors locked her in the room without food or water when she tried to escape after finding out that the whole thing was a set-up. She yelled and screamed to anyone who can hear her to come and save her but no one came.<p>

One of the perps grabbed her by the arm and dragged her toward the room at the end of the hall and roughly threw her in there like trash and Korine tripped and fell to the floor with a resounding thud. Her last conscious thought before the darkness claimed her very soul was: _Sesshomaru, where are you? Save me, please! _and then everything went black.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru, unable to wait outside any longer, went inside the studio and saw Officer Miroku kneeling over an unconscious Kagome. The taiyoukai rushed over and took his beloved in his arms, telling Miroku to radio for an ambulance to come to the studio's location. The taiyoukai then gently lifted his beloved up bridal style and out of the studio. The emergency vehicle arrived just as Sesshoumaru and the young officer came out of the glass doors with Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms covered up with the taiyoukai's suit jacket. Sesshoumaru then took his jacket off of Kagome and handed her over to the paramedics who then laid the young woman on a stretcher and wheeled her to the waiting ambulance.

The taiyoukai climbed into the ambulance, insisting on going to the hospital with Kagome since she is his girlfriend. The paramedics allowed Sesshoumaru to ride in the ambulance and as the wailing sirens of the emergency vehicle faded into the distance, Miroku got back into his patrol car and drove back to the precinct so he can find the people responsible behind Kagome's disappearance.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, the final chapter for "The Audition"! A big thank you to those of you who stuck by this story as it slowly came out of it's long hiatus. Enjoy as always and reviews are welcome, flames can stay out!

* * *

><p>Kagome recovered nicely in the hospital and was released to go home after a few days. Sesshomaru came to pick her up from the hospital after leaving for a bit to change and shower to make sure that she got home safe and sound. Miroku came by just as Sesshoumaru was wheeling Kagome out of the hospital in a wheelchair. The young officer informed her that the people that did this to her have been taken into custody and wouldn't bother Kagome again.<p>

Kagome thanked Miroku profusely with tears in her eyes for telling her and gave the young officer a hug before gazing into the loving eyes of her beloved. Miroku smiled and said 'You're welcome, Miss Higurashi. Just doing me job." Kagome then smiled a beautiful smile as she got up from the wheelchair and into the passenger side seat of her boyfriend's car as Miroku stood on the curb watching Sesshomaru get into the driver's seat as the couple drove off into the morning sun as it rose from the Eastern horizon.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
